battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Master
|250px]] Gun Master is a gamemode featured in Battlefield 3 expansion and Battlefield 4. It is based on the popular "Gun Game" mode for Counter-Strike. __TOC__ Gameplay In Gun Master, players race to progress through a list of predetermined weapons by earning kills with them. The first player to earn a kill with the Knife (the highest level) is the winner. Upon earning the quota for each weapon, the player ascends a level, receiving the next weapon in the list, fully loaded. If a player is the victim of a takedown they are demoted a level. The initial weapons are typically handguns, on through larger firearms, and ending with the knife. The player has access to unlimited ammo in reserve and can still use the knife as a last resort at close range or to demote a leading player, however melee kills will not help the player advance to the next level, ignoring the final knife level. Fallen weapons can be picked up from dead players; however, kills with other weapons will also not allow the player to advance, unless the player picks up the same weapon. During play, a meter along the bottom of the HUD shows which levels are occupied by players (green icons for the player's squadmates, white icons for other players). When a player has reached the second to last level, the "Round ending" music begins to play, and intensifies when the last level is reached. Gun Master is the first game mode that eschews Battlefield's signature class- and objective-based gameplay. Because players cannot choose a class, they assume the appearance of the class they last chose prior to Gun Master. No gadgets or specializations are available. Although players are still divided into teams and squads, each player is essentially competing with every other player, but some can't be harmed. Battlefield 3 Gun Master was first introduced in Battlefield 3: Close Quarters, available on the maps of that expansion as well as those of Battlefield 3: Aftermath. Initially, the gamemode only had the default weapon list set, which featured weapons from Close Quarters and Back to Karkand, but additional presets were added with the release of Aftermath that featured different weapons. The preset used is determined by the server host. Weapon Levels NOTE: All of the weapon lists have the Knife as the final weapon level, regardless of what kind of weapons there are before that level. Normal The default weapon list takes players through ten of the eleven firearms added in Close Quarters (leaving out the M5K). Two kills are required to reach the next level until Level 16, which only requires one kill each for the M320 LVG and the knife. #MP443 #93R #.44 Magnum #PP19 with Suppressor #P90 with Reflex #SPAS-12 with Buckshot #MK3A1 with Flechette Rounds #ACW-R with Reflex and Laser Sight #MTAR-21 with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #AUG A3 with Reflex, Foregrip and Laser Sight #SCAR-L with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #LSAT with M145, Foregrip and Laser Sight #L86A2 with ACOG, Foregrip and Heavy Barrel #M417 with ACOG, Foregrip and Flash Suppressor #JNG-90 with ACOG, Laser Sight and Straight Pull Bolt #M320 LVG #Knife Normal Reversed Similar to the Normal weapon list, but now the weapons are in reverse order. However, the knife and M320 LVG are still the last levels of the weapon list. #JNG-90 with ACOG, Laser Sight and Straight Pull Bolt #M417 with ACOG, Foregrip and Flash Suppressor #L86A2 with ACOG, Foregrip and Heavy Barrel #LSAT with M145, Foregrip and Laser Sight #SCAR-L with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #AUG A3 with Reflex, Foregrip and Laser Sight #MTAR-21 with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #ACW-R with Reflex and Laser Sight #MK3A1 with Flechette Rounds #SPAS-12 with Buckshot #P90 with Reflex #PP19 with Suppressor #.44 Magnum #93R #MP443 #M320 with 40mm LVG #Knife Light Weight The weapon list contains only Personal Defense Weapons and shotguns. # M9 # G17 # M93R # 870 MCS # Saiga 12K # SPAS-12 # DAO-12 # M1014 # PP2000 # M5K # P90 # MP7 # AS Val # PP-19 # UMP-45 # M320 GL # Knife Heavy Gear The weapon list contains weapons from the Assault and Support classes, plus C4 explosives as the level before the Knife. #MP412 REX #.44 Magnum #SPAS-12 Slugs #MK3A1 slugs #AK-74M #F2000 #G3A3 #FAMAS #SCAR-L #AUG A3 #M249 #M60 #QBB-95 #MG36 #LSAT #C4 #Knife Pistols Run! The weapon list contains only handguns. # M9 # MP443 # G17C # M9 Suppressed # G17C Suppressed # M1911 # G18 # M93R # MP412 REX # .44 Magnum # Knife Sniper's Delight The weapon list contains only Sniper Rifles and Suppressed Handguns. # M9 Suppressed # G17C Suppressed # M1911 Suppressed # SVD # SKS # Mk11 Mod 0 # QBU-88 # M417 # M40A5 # SV98 # L96 # JNG-90 # M98B # XBOW with Standard Bolt # Knife US Arms Race The weapon list contains weapons that are manufactured in the United States. # M9 # M1911 # 870 MCS # PDW-R # M4A1 # M16 # M249 # M240B # Mk11 Mod 0 # M40A5 # SMAW # Knife RU Arms Race The weapon list contains weapons that are manufactured in Russia. # MP443 # MP412 REX # Saiga 12K # PP-2000 # PP-19 # AS Val # AKS-74u # AK-74M # RPK-74 # SVD # RPG-7V2 # Knife EU Arms Race The weapon list contains weapons that are manufactured in countries from Europe, such as the United Kingdom, Germany, etc. # G17C # M93R # SPAS-12 # MP7 # UMP-45 # G36C # M416 # L85A2 # MG36 # M417 # M320 GL with 40mm Grenade # Knife Battlefield 4 Gun Master was introduced to Battlefield 4 with the release of the Weapons Crate Pack, functioning in a similar manner to that of its Battlefield 3 counterpart. It is available on all ten maps in the base game and maps of the Operations expansions. Gun Master gamemode began going through Alpha testing on the Community Test Environment on March 30, 2015.CTE Prototypes – Patch #39 (159267) - Battlefield 4 Community Test Environment Battlelog - Retrieved April 2, 2015 Mode Presets Standard Contains rifles, machine guns, shotguns and pistols and ends with the M9 bayonet.http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/bf4-spring-patch-details/last/ Weapons Preset (0). # A-91 with Compensator and Stubby Grip # M60-E4 with M145, Compensator and Ergo Grip # AN-94 with PK-A, Heavy Barrel and Stubby Grip # DEagle 44 with Compensator # QBU-88 with JGM-4, Laser Sight, Muzzle Brake and Ergo Grip # M249 with HOLO, Magnifier, Compensator and Bipod # Saiga 12K with PKA-S and Ergo Grip # QBZ-95-1 with Prisma, Green Laser Sight and Vertical Grip # 870 MCS with HD-33, Modified Choke and 12G Dart # UMP-45 with HOLO, Laser Sight and Potato Grip # M4 with HOLO and Angled Grip # AS VAL with Kobra, Green Laser Sight and Angled Grip # L96A1 with M145, Green Laser Sight, Flash Hider and Straight Pull Bolt # Unica 6 with Mini # G18 with Muzzle Brake # P226 with Green Laser Sight # Bayonet (Knife) Classic Contains classic rifles, machine guns, shotguns and pistols ending with the M9 bayonet. Based on Normal preset from BF3. Weapons Preset (1). # MP443 # 93R # .44 Magnum # MP7 # P90 # SPAS-12 # USAS-12 # ACW-R # MTAR-21 # AUG A3 # SAR-21 # LSAT # L86A2 # SCAR-H # JNG-90 # M320 LVG # Bayonet (Knife) Pistol Only features different types of pistols, ending with the survival knife. Weapons Preset (2). # P226 # M9 # QSZ-92 # MP443 # Shorty 12G # G18 # FN57 # M1911 # 93R # CZ-75 # .44 Magnum # Compact 45 # M412 REX # SW40 # Unica 6 # DEagle 44 # Mare's Leg # Survival (Knife) DLC Features weapons from past expansion packs, regardless of not they are owned or unlocked. This includes the Phantom. Weapons Preset (3). # F2000 # DAO-12 # M60-E4 # GOL Magnum # L85A2 # SR-2 # AWS # SR338 # SW40 # MPX # Bulldog # CS5 # Unica 6 # DEagle 44 # Rorsch Mk-1 # Phantom # Icicle (Knife) Troll Features a "silly weapon list", starting with the Ballistic Shield. Weapons Preset (4). # Ballistic Shield # Phantom # Hawk 12G # FAMAS # AEK-971 # Shorty 12G # Phantom # RPK-12 # Type-95B-1 # M4 # ACW-R # Phantom with Explosive Tip # SVD-12 # M98B # M1911 # Defibrillator # C100 (Knife) Trivia Battlefield 3 *The M417 is equipped with the Flash Suppressor, which usually is unavailable for sniper rifles bar the SKS. *Finishing a round with a team member winning will automatically give the player the Gun Master Winner Ribbon. *Prior to the 2nd Sept. Patch, the MK3A1 was equipped with 12g Frag. *The Premium-exclusive ACB-90 can only demote a victim by takedown instead of the regular slash attack. The standard Knife can demote a victim via a regular slash attack or takedown. Battlefield 4 *Finishing a round with a team member winning will give the player the Ace Squad Ribbon. Only the winner gets the Gun Master Ribbon. References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 4